The Skylark's Way of Asking Out
by p0l-anka
Summary: A one shot story about the start of the Cloud and the Sky's whirlwind romance which started when Hibari Kyouya played with words. 1827!


ONE SHOT ENTITLED '_THE SKYLARK'S WAY OF ASKING OUT_'

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own everything starting from the plot to the idea, excluding the characters. XD

**Warning: **Hibari Kyouya's play with words, also unbeta'd… so be warn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yo. I'm still alive, ryt? Here's a short 1827 one shot. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shakespeare said: "Never design your character like a garden where anyone can walk. Design your character like the sky where everyone desires to reach you."<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Thank Kami we made it in time!" I wheezed out after passing the school gate. I was bended, with my hand supported with my knee as I gulp mouthfuls of air.<p>

"Don't worry, Juudaime! I won't let that bastard touch you if ever we are late!" Gokudera exclaimed, his eyes burning with passion for some reason.

"Ha-ha! You're being a worry rat lately, Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned, his arms folded at the back of his head.

"You idiot! Of course he is! Juudaime is not someone as laidback as you, you baseball freak!" Gokudera growled angrily, snapping at Yamamoto who just laughed as a response.

"Um.. guys, please don't fight here or we're gonna be late." I said, stepping in-between the two.

"Crowding instead of going into your respective classroom is against school policy." A familiar deep, cold voice suddenly spoke up, making the hair in my body stand up from fear. "Go to your class or I'll bite you to death, herbivores." Hibari's steel grey eyes look at us coldly, the expandable tonfa was already on his hands.

"Hi-Hibari-san." I stammered. This is not good. I swallowed nervously, I don't want to be bitten to death first thing in the morning, as I'm still imposing bruises from Reborn's beating.

"It's none of your business, you bastard." Gokudera said, my eyes bulged at the sudden appearance of his infamous dynamites on his hands. _O-oh no!_

"Gokudera-kun, please stop! I-I'm sorry for crowding, Hibari-san. We'll go to class now." I said apologetically, praying that it might help to lessen the prefect's bad mood. I forced a smile as I pushed Gokudera away from Hibari-san, while Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera's yell of protest.

Unbeknownst to us, the skylark's steel grey eyes were following us until we were gone at the school building's entrance.

* * *

><p>The school bell rang, indicating the whole school vicinity for the start of a new period.<p>

I chuckled when Enma woke up with a start because of the school bell. He scratched his head before laughing with me. He never change, I'm so glad he still goes to the same school as me.

The sliding door opened up, revealing our homeroom teacher who teaches my most hated subject, math. I sighed inwardly, math was so hard to understand and it was the most uninteresting subject ever created. I shivered when I prevented an incoming yawn, hoping at the same time that I do not fell asleep on class or Reborn will kick the living daylights out of me again. Moreover, I still haven't figure out on how does Reborn monitor me when I am at school. He really is scary.

"Sawada, Yamamoto, Cozart!" He called out, as he adjusted his eyeglass. "You're midterm exam was so poor that you barely managed the passing grade. You three will attend supplementary class starting next week." Our homeroom teacher announced irately on the entire class, making my jaw dropped. So mean! He hasn't even started his roll call!

"_Look! Dame-Tsuna has done it again! Ha-Ha-Ha!"_

"_I'll be shock if he's not part of supplementary class!"_

"Fucking bastards! I can hear you!" Gokudera stood angrily from his desk. All the boys in my class sank low on their seats due to fear. Half of them look away from me, pretending that I do not even exist, while half of the girl population on our class squealed and blush at the sight of Gokudera's growling. "Don't worry Juudaime, I will help you!" Gokudera created a fist, his face shining with determination, which earned him another batch of squealing from the girls.

I sweat dropped on this, "It's okay, Gokudera-kun…" Yamamoto was grinning on his desk, completely oblivious of the girls who suddenly blushed at the sight of him grinning.

"Silence!" Our homeroom teacher yelled, a visible vein was throbbing at his temple, "Gokudera, please stop making commotion on my class and sit down." He ordered angrily.

"Don't order me around, old man." Gokudera snapped, but still sited himself down. However, he earned another yell from our homeroom teacher as he rested his legs at the top of his desk.

"Why you-!" Our homeroom teacher's face was now red and swelling from anger. A knock resonated on the room, before the door slid open. "What is it now? Oh… Um! Kusakabe-san, is there anything that I could do for you?" Our homeroom teacher asked nervously, his voice suddenly timid.

"Good afternoon, I'm here to excuse Sawada-san from your class. Its an order from the chairman himself." Kusakabe-san said, before looking at me. The whole class rang in silence, now everyone was looking at me pitifully.

"I won't let you get Juudaime!" Gokudera stood up, but our homeroom teacher was faster than him as he had locked Gokudera in his arms, preventing him from doing anything reckless.

"Er… okay. Sawada, you're excuse from my class." Our homeroom teacher nodded at Kusakabe-san, giving his permission. "And you, Yamamoto and Cozart, go back to your sit." He added, daring Yamamoto and Enma to go on with standing with a worried glare as cold sweat run on his face and neck.

"Please, don't worry about me." I said as I smile to reassure my friends. Yamamoto and Enma looked at me worriedly, while Chrome and Kyoko exchange worried looks.

"But Juudaime-"

"I'll be fine." I said, trying to sound calm before tagging along with Kusakabe-san out of my classroom.

* * *

><p>Kusakabe-san escorted me to the front of a mahogany door. "Kyou-san, I brought Sawada-san." He said, knocking twice on the door's façade before bowing down on me to take his leave. I heard a muffled 'come in', I gulped nervously before coming in.<p>

Hibari-san was sited on his desk, busy doing paper works with Hibird perched at the top of his head, asleep. I closed the door quietly and stood rigidly on its front, fidgeting. The room was eerily quiet except from the steady scratch of Hibari-san's pen on paper.

My nervousness has increased ten-fold. What did I do?

"Don't just stand there. Take a seat." Hibari-san suddenly spoke up without looking at me, making me jump from the holes of my feet.

"O-okay." I mumbled. I walked rigidly towards the sofa and sat down at the side farthest from Hibari-san. I inserted my hand on my pocket and gripped the bottle of dying will pills, just in case Hibari-san attack me all of a sudden.

I fidgeted on my seat. It has been half an hour since I sited my ass here on the disciplinary office but Hibari-san hasn't spoken up to me even once. On the dark side, he hasn't even look at me since I entered his office. What does he want? Did I violate something? But I'm not late today, and I even haven't doze off at class. Then what did I do? Should I speak up? But no! I might aggravate him if I do that… But what did I really do to make him call me here? Should I escape? Er no… he would bite me to death for sure-

"Your expression is changing every passing minute, herbivore." Hibari-san suddenly spoke up, halting my panicking but making me froze on my seat. I look at him nervously, his cheeks was resting at the side of his hand. His pen hanging loosely from his long fingers.

He stood up, before sitting at the center table at my front, preventing any possible escape. Hibird chirped as he flap his wings, before flying towards the open window. I whimpered quietly, he's way too close. "Say, Sawada Tsunayoshi. What do you think of me?" He asked out of nowhere, his steel grey eyes were fixed on mine.

My mind suddenly went blank. "Huh?" What does he mean?

"I'll rephrase then." He said, his eyebrows arching curiously. "Do you wanna go out with me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He asked again, his face void of any emotion.

My mouth almost fell on the floor, luckily, I clenched my jaw. "Err… N-no…" I wanted to run. Hibari-san is asking me out? But why?

"Hn? Say, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Did you hear what I just said?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting up.

I shook in fear, he looks scary, "Yes. I did hear you, Hibari-san." I bit my lips.

"What did I say?" He asked.

My mind rolled, what did he said again? "Um… Do you… wanna go out with me?" I asked, unsure if I had rephrased his question word by word.

He smirked, "Yes." He stood up, before grabbing my collar with his fist. I yelped but was silence abruptly when his lips enclosed with mine. I tried to back away but he grabbed my nape with his free hand. Grabbing the front of his shirt, I closed my eyes. His moving lips were so warm.

I was daze when he pulled back, "See you after class. Do not be late or I'll bite you to death, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He said as he escorted me towards the door. He patted my head before closing the door gently.

I stood there, frozen with shock. What happened? My hand touched my lips, I can still feel him. A furious blushed crept on my cheeks and ears. _That was my first kiss!_ And… oh my God… Hibari-san is my lover now? "Hiiieeee!"

* * *

><p>A certain skylark was smirking at himself. "Soft." He mumbled under his breath, he traced his lips with his thumb before licking it. "Hn… Now I want him more." His face devoid of any emotion, however, his eyes was glinting with predatory happiness. "What should I expect after class?" He muttered.<p>

He chuckled when he heard a familiar scream just outside his door.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

Good? Bad? Interesting? Boring?

MIND SHARING YOUR REACTION BY REVIEWING?

**A/N:**

I need a beta for 1827 and Yullen fics, someone who's willing even with M-rating. For anyone whose willing to be my beta, please PM me. Thank you :3 Really appreciated.

* * *

><p><strong>PLAGIARISM ISSUE<strong>

An important message for **my fellow writers and readers**. I will make this announcement **short**, so I **humbly ask** for a little piece of your precious time.

For people out there who is used of **re-posting/copying and translating** my stories and the works of my fellow writers without consent/permission/approval, _**may God Bless You.**_

**Have some shame.** Not only to the original owner of the story but also on yourself, **on whatever reason you have for doing such dishonest things.**

What you're doing is what we call **plagiarism**. A form of crime. Moreover, if by any chance you do re-posted/copied or translated our works on any form possible, you have no difference with petty criminals.

_**STOP RE-POSTING, COPYING AND TRANSLATING MY STORIES ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE. DAMN IT!**_

So **see this as a warning that I have my own ways of tracking.** Even though I admit that it's a pain in the ass **because of language barrier**, I swear I'll hunt you down one by one. **And also for those people who has their own BLOG & WEBSITE, **do not forget that I already **warned **you. I DO NOT care if you have translated it on another language, I will hunt you.

I saw a lot of familiar fics out there. I know more than half of them have permission. And **for those people who troubled themselves for our permission**, thanks a lot for the **consideration and given respect**.

I'm not posting this notification because I approve of myself as a great writer, but I posted this as a warning for my fellow writers and readers, that there could be a big chance that your works, like mine, has already been posted/copied and translated without your consent/permission.

**And I humbly ask the good hearted ones** out there, **please**, if you ever see a translated/copied/re-posted fic, on any form, **please inform** me and my fellow writers. That will be a big help.

**THANK YOU.**

_**THIS MIGHT SOUNDS LIKE I'M SO FULL OF MYSELF, I'M SORRY IF THIS IS HOW IT MIGHT LOOK TO YOU. HOWEVER, I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY OFFER FOR ANY TRANSLATION OF MY STORIES. SO, IF ANY OF YOU GUYS SEE A TRANSLATED OR COPIED FORM OF MY STORIES, ON ANY FORM POSSIBLE, KINDLY PM ME. PLEASE**_

_**IF ANOTHER PERSON PLAGIARIZE ANY OF MY STORY AGAIN, I'M SORRY BUT I WILL DELETE MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT.**_


End file.
